Jonathan T. Schulz
Jonathan T. Schulz is an e-federation wrestler who is currently on the XWCWF roster and is a member of The Black & Blue Crew. History Early Career Schulz is one of the most recognizable faces in ECW today, but before ECW he was just a kid who watched professional wrestling throughout his teenage years. After high school, Jonathan Schulz chose to pursue a career in professional wrestling opposed to attending college. Because of this, his family disowned him and Schulz was forced to get three jobs, while living in the bad area of White Plains, NY. He saved up enough money to start training at the ROH Wrestling School. Schulz was trained by the likes of CM Punk and Austin Aries, but was later kicked out for having a bad attitude. Before ECW, Schulz wrestled in PCW where he was the PCW TV Champion twice. He also wrestled in JAPW, but failed to capture any of its titles. ECW (2006) Then an opportunity arose for Schulz. He was on Myspace.com and saw that a man by the name of Captain Kessler was looking for wrestlers to join his new promotion called East Coast Wrestling. He joined the upstart promotion in March of 2006, and won his first match against Joey “Lumberjack” Bourne on April 3, 2006. He began a small feud with Trevor Bale, while also brining in two of his old friends from White Plains, Myzery and Jaymin, and forming the dominant stable, The Ruthless Youth. The first ECW supercard was called Best of the Best, but the week before, Schulz participated in a 6 man tag match where he teamed with Val Soul and former ECW employee, Christian Barth. This match went to a no contest. At the Best of the Best, Schulz lost in the semi finals to Val Soul who later went on to win the ECW World Title. At the next supercard, The Clash at the Beach, Schulz and Trevor Bale were the final of 4 other wrestlers in a competition to become the first ever ECW Television Champion. Schulz lost to Bale. Clash at the Beach also showed the beginning of the end of Ruthless Youth. Myzery turned his back on Jaymin in a tag match and announced the beginning of his own stable, The Saints. The Saints consisted of Johnny Hardcore, Sora the Ultimate Samurai, Sean Fury, and their leader, Myzery. Ruthless Youth feuded with The Saints in the weeks leading up to War Games. Trevor Bale and Boy with No Name joined Schulz and Jaymin in their effort to stop The Saints from taking over ECW. At War Games, Team ECW (Schulz, Jaymin, Trevor Bale, Boy with No Name, and their mystery partner, Joe The Indian.) defeated The Saints (Johnny Hardcore, Ultimate Samurai, Mike E. Sudden, Sean Fury and their mystery partner, Val Soul.). At the end of War Games, Schulz walked away from Ruthless Youth and made his singles career eminent. UWL (2008) Schulz's time in UWL didn't last too long. His first and only match in UWL was a fatal fouraway match which also included Chris James, Smart Mark, and longtime rival Myzery. Schulz won the match after hitting Myzery with the Schulz Slam. After the match, he began to attack Smart Mark. It seemed as if a long standing feud would begin between the two, but Schulz quickly left UWL without having a reason. XWCWF (2008) In July of 2008, Nathan Reid, the General Manager of XWCWF, contacted Schulz about signing a contract to start wrestling for his federation. Schulz quickly took the offer, seeing as he had no other offers since he had left UWL. In his first XWCWF match, Schulz defeated Earl Swisher. After the match, he tried to set Swisher on fire, but referees interfered and stopped him. Later on in the night, Swisher attacked Schulz while he was being interviewed backstage. In wrestling *'Finishing moves/Signature moves' :*''Go Take (A) Shit (GTS)'' (Inverted Fireman's Carry dropped to a knee strike to the behind) :*''Schulz Spear'' (Spear) :*''JTS Standard'' (Tope rope Cutter/RKO) :*''Schulz Slam'' (Angle Slam/Olympic Slam) :*''Schulz Kick'' (Superkick) :*''Schulz Bomb'' (Full Nelson Bomb/Bubba Bomb) :*''Something I Call Schulzinality'' (Cobra Clutch Bomb/Sit-out Cobra Clutch Slam) :*''Schulzinality Stretch'' (Cross Arm Stretch) :*''Dragon Sleeper DDT'' (Standing Dragon Sleeper into Saving Grace/Reverse DDT Drop into sitting Dragon Sleeper) :*''Death By Schulz'' (Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster) :*''Schulzerlock'' (Full Nelson/Masterlock) :*''Double Arm DDT'' :*''Schulzshooter'' (Sharpshooter) :*''Forearm Drop'' (Randy Orton-like forearm drop) :*''Leg Drop'' (Standing/Top Rope leg drop) Awards & Achievements *'ECW' :* Match of the Week (6) *'XWCWF' :* Best Roleplay (July 2008) :* Best Tag Team w/Steven Osbourne (September 2008)